Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News Hogan's Heroes: 42 years ago today (January 30, 1970), Gowns by Yvette, the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago today (January 30, 1944), the Battle of Cisterna between three American Ranger battalions and other American Army units and German troops, during Operation Shingle, begins. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 46 years ago Saturday (January 28, 1966), It Takes a Thief... Sometimes, the twentieth Hogan's Heroes episode, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 44 years ago Friday (January 27, 1968), War Takes a Holiday, the twenty-first episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 45 years ago Friday (January 27, 1967), Hogan and the Lady Doctor, the twentieth episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 69 years ago Friday (January 27, 1943), VIII Bomber Commnad conducts the first American air raid in the European Theater of Operations, USA, attacking the U-boat construction yards at Wilhelmshafen, Germany. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Thursday (January 26, 1942), the first American forces arrive in the European Theater of Operations, USA, landing in Northern Ireland. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 43 years ago Wednesday (Janaury 25, 1969), My Favorite Prisoner, the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 67 years ago Wedensday (January 25, 1945), the Battle of the Bulge ends with most of the territory lost by the US First Army back in Allies control. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 41 years ago Tuesday (January 24, 1971), That's No Lady, That's My Spy, the seventeenth episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 69 years ago Tuesday (January 24, 1943), the Casablanca Conference ends. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and The Prince from the Phone Company. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article German Bridge is Falling Down German Bridge is Falling Down is the seventh episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show Season One. It was originally aired on October 29, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with Schultz conducting a night time count of the prisoners of Barracks 2. The count has been asked for by Hogan, after he has earlier claimed that some of his men have been thinking of "some crazy escape plan." After the count has been conducted and the prisoners have been dismissed, Klink tells Hogan how appreciative he is of being informed about his men thoughts of escaping. Hogan, as he speaks with Klink, tells his men to "Smoke 'em if you got them," which his men do. Meanwhile, high in the air, the pilot and co-pilot of a passing American bomber soon sees the lighted arrow that is created by the prisoners' lighters, which point towards a nearby bridge. The plane, which is the lead plane of a bomber squadron, leads the others towards the bridge. The plane then leads the attack on the bridge, as the pilot promises the bombardier that he would give him a 3 day pass if he hits the bridge. The planes then start the attack before heading back for England. The next day, Klink informs the prisoners that the bridge is still standing, only being damaged by the attack. After a prisoner (Carter) in the ranks comments that they would eventually get the bridge, Klink demands that the quilty party confess by stepping forward. All of the prisoners from Barracks 2 then step forward. After they have done it a second time, Klink informs the prisoners that since they are all quilty, then the recreation hall would be closed to them for a week. Hogan protests, announcing that they would be deprived of hearing their Tommy Dorsey records. Klink shows his 'sympathy' by announcing to them that the rec hall would now be closed for two weeks. He then have the prisoners dismissed. Now knowing that the planes have been unable to destroy the bridge, the prisoners decide to come up with a plan of their own to destroy it. Read more... * Recently featured: The Informer, Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter Category:Browse